1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to computer systems and associated methods for matching vehicles and freight to be transported by the vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trucking industry is often wrought with waste and inefficiency. One such inefficiency is the common problem of moving empty or under capacity trailers after a freight load has been delivered. Clearly, by transporting empty trailers, fuel is wasted which, of course, results in higher costs to the shippers and shipping companies.
One solution to this inefficiency is the practice of backhauling, i.e., picking up a second load at or near where a first load is dropped off. However, with a large number of different trucking companies and other organizations in the marketplace, the existence of an available load is difficult and often impossible to determine. While some “backhaul brokers” do operate in the marketplace, such brokers typically utilize a manual approach add an additional cost to the marketplace.
As such, there is an opportunity for a computerized system and method to efficiently assist in matching freight vehicles and loads.